


On Returning

by mch1910



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mch1910/pseuds/mch1910





	On Returning

Maurice sat in his armchair in his rooms at Cambridge, leaning forward, his chin resting on his hands, passing the time with pointless thoughts. These past few weeks of holiday had passed by only too slowly, and he was eager to be with a certain person again after being cooped up at home for so long, with only his mother and sisters to converse with. Ofcourse, he had written to Clive, but he longed to be in his presence; to be valued by someone of an equal mind, and his desire for him was overwhelming.

"Maurice!"

Maurice was startled by the sudden noise and turned to see his friend coming through the doorway.

"Clive!"

He sprung out of the chair and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around his companion, closing his eyes in pure bliss, because he finally felt at home.

Clive returned the hug, his arms tightly around Maurice, rubbing his back to comfort him. "Good vac?"

"Worse without you.." came Maurice's reply. He breathed in Clive's familiar clean scent and buried his face in his shoulder. "Oh, Durham, I have missed you."

"I missed you too, terribly."

Clive withdrew his arms and placed them losely around Maurice's waist. They both leaned back. Clive admired the liquid blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair possessed by his friend. How he adored him! How lucky he was to know such a person. He let go of Maurice with one hand and ran his thumb over his lover's lips. They felt soft and smooth and comforting.

Maurice leaned forward to kiss his friend. Their lips met. Clive's hands were on Maurice's sides and Maurice cupped Clive's face, his hands moving up to tangle his fingers in his soft brown locks. Clive hesitated for a couple of seconds before letting their tongues touch.

Clive pulled away. Their heartbeats had quickened considerably and they were both almost breathless. Maurice found Clive more handsome than ever. He had forgotten just how much he loved every part of him. He managed to voice these thoughts, having got enough breath back.

"You look wonderful."

Clive flushed, wanting to reply, but unable to find the right words. Maurice tugged at his sleeve, leading him to the next room. They collapsed on Maurice's bed. Maurice was directly above Clive and slipped his leg between his two. He kissed Clive's cheeks, then his neck, wanting to be nearer to him. Clive closed his eyes in contentment.

Maurice unbuttoned the top of Clive's shirt. His hand went beneath the fabric and he indulged in the feeling of his smooth skin. He lowered his head to leave trails of tender kisses on Clive's chest. If heaven had ever existed, he thought, this is what it would feel like. Clive was his and he thought he would never be able to give him up; no one else could completely heal him. He had found the missing piece of his incomplete soul in his friend, and he would never allow him to leave.

He rested his head on Clive's chest, tired but blissfully happy. Clive put his hands on Maurice's back. Maurice closed his eyes..

"Maurice?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my darling."


End file.
